


A Midnight Stroll

by CEproductions



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blushing, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Conversations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Happy, Hugs, Humor, Jealousy, Joyful, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Near Future, Presents, Romance, Serious, Surprises, Tags May Change, Talking, Walking, Walks In The Park, annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: After many years of Akira going through a lot from saving Tokyo to having a peaceful life, he decides to take the next step with Ann and he knows how to make it happen with his charm and love.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 8





	A Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I have a new story to present but I’m try something new here. Persona 5 has been one of my favorite games including royal and this sparked my interest since playing the game. I’ll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

A Midnight Stroll

Leblanc is a place of peace if you need to be alone, hangout with friends or just chill out when on break but it’s like a home because it welcomes you to be safe. Behind the counter, Sojiro was cleaning up some cups as today was packed with people which surprised him as it was rare. Now that it was close to closing, he was getting ready to leave.

“You know with the increase of costumers coming in it seems to have helped with the business given things have been slow now, am I right?”

No response came.

“You there, kid”

No response.

“What’s he doing” leaving from the counter he walks up to the tables but does not see him and as he looks around, he sees him sitting in the back table just staring at his phone and from the looks of it he was out of it.

“You alright their kid?”

That was enough to snap him from his senses as he jumped off from his seat along with dropping his phone.

“Oh, Boss, sorry I was distracted”

“It’s alright kid you seemed out of it”

“I’m fine just been tired from all days’ work, it’s been hard”

“You’ve been here for 5 years since you came back to Tokyo and your saying its hard”

“I’m not, being a phantom thieve is harder than working here but I can go back to being part time if want me to”

“Very funny kid” annoyed from his sarcasm

When he first came to Tokyo, Sojiro took him in as he saw good in him but want to keep him in tip top shape. What he never expected was Akira to create a group called the phantom thieve of heart and him having to learn it the hard way but kept it a secret knowing they did it for justice. When his probation was over, he returned back home which saddened his friends and him but a year he came back having decided to work here as he saw this place as his new home.

“What’s the trouble”

“Just been having thoughts on something personal”

“Like what?”

“Taking the next step in life”

“Is this about Ann?”

“You know me well boss”

It was no surprise that this was about her. Akira met her when the whole Kamoshida incident went crazy. He helped her out get through even after Kamoshida went to jail which resulted them falling in love with each other. With Akira returning home, they couldn’t be together which hurt them both. Not wanting to be away from Ann, he told his parents of his decisions, they weren’t too impressed but accepted it as they wanted him to be happy.

“It’s seems you deciding on something important”

“It’s been a long time and I’ve had my answer”

“Kid, I’m not good with this but let me give you some advice. If you are sure you want this let your heart decide it but also know if Ann has decided. But being patient and waiting for the right time and things will play in how you want to express it.”

“We’ve talked about it but nothing much”

“Just remember, weight the options out and make sure you make the right choice because every choice you make has an impact. If things go well, I’m proud of you and I know you will make Ann happy.”

“Thanks for the advice” he says as he smiles and hugs him

“Your welcome”

“Say hi to Futaba for me”

“Sure thing” with that he takes his apron off, leaves the café, locking the door and making his way down the street on his way home.

Once he was alone, morgana came down from the attic meowing as he was hungry but noticed that Akira was troubled.

“You okay Joker?”

“I’m okay”

“Alright if need talking just tell me”

“Okay”

Soon Morgana makes his way upstairs to the attic as Joker follows behind him as he needed a break from his work.

* * *

In his room Joker was on his phone while morgana was eating some tuna having nothing much to do but. Throughout his thoughts, he went back remembering the conversation he had with Sojiro about moving forward. His thoughts were broken when his phone wrong and looks to see Ann has messaged him.

**A: Akira you there?**

**A: Hi Ann how’s the modeling going**

**A: I just finished; has it been boring without me?**

**A: with my creativity, I can find my own fun**

**A: What? Are you saying I’m not fun?**

**A: I’m just teasing you my love, it’s been boring without you**

**A: your lucky I’m in a good mood because I would have beat you up**

He started laughing a bit from her comment but knowing her, she can make it happen.

**A: I know we haven’t gone out in a while but do want to go for a walk in the city?**

He was silent for a few moments before a message came back.

**A: That be great I wanted some time alone with you.**

**A: I’ll meet you in the station**

**A: I’ll be there, see you babe**

**A: see you too babe**

“Was that lady Ann?”

“Yea” as he puts the phone away.

“How she doing?”

“She’s doing great, I’ll see later I’m heading out”

“Where are you going?”

“On a date”

“Tell lady Ann I said hi”

“You don’t want to come along?”

“I got better things to do like finding the secret stash of tuna in the kitchen”

“Better not find it, you’ll get sick for eating too much”

“Always ruining the fun”

Morgana jumps on Jokers bed to sleep while joker gets his coat and leaves downstairs to close the café and head to the station knowing he need to be there on time to meet Ann.

* * *

The subway station was packed as many were standing waiting for their next ride and sometime just need to travel to the next town. Nighttime is especially worse as tons flood their area making hard to find space. While standing on the railing, he looks around to see if she’s around but comes up nothing.

_I wonder what she’s been up to all day_

Out of nowhere, two hands came out from behind covering his eyes but he does not flinch and instead flashes a small grin.

“You could try harder”

“Your no fun”

He turns around and smiles as it was none other than Ann herself. Even after five years she still looks beautiful from the day he met her. The personality and respect are what captured his heart and never though it would happen.

“Still look beautiful when annoyed”

“Thank you, my Romeo” as she kisses him.

“How’s it been?”

“Good, I managed to get my manager to let me have the week off”

“That’s good”

“Ready to go?”

“After you”

Interwinding their hands, the both walk out of the metro and into the city. The streets of downtown Tokyo were a bit empty but was enough people as many were just doing late work or want just to walk. However, he found this peaceful as it can be frustrated to be in a crowd full of people.

“A little quiet isn’t it?”

“Not surprised, at least we have some privacy”

“Sounds like someone’s too shy here”

“I’m not shy, just sensitive” he blushed a bit as she laughed. He has been a bit of a shy person when it comes to showing affection to his girlfriend in public sometimes but his friends find it funny.

“How are things at Leblanc?”

“Going well, though a lot of customers more often then I remember.”

“Things change, Sojiro business has been going big"

“True”

Something soon comes to his mind and decides to take a detour to a different street which puzzles Ann.

“Where are we going?”

“To the park”

“Why?”

“To watch the stars with you”

“What are you up to?” as she smiled a bit.

“That’s for you to figure out” he grins as they continued to the park.

They soon arrived at the park and while there weren’t any people, they found it relaxing around. They kept walking until they saw a bench and sat down with Ann laying her head on his shoulder watching the stars.

“You know it’s been a while since we’ve gone to the park”

“It has been, we’ve been busy in a bit but it seems you modeling is coming out great”

“Well my agent can be a bit of a douche but at least he helps me out”

“He is one, he technically hates me”

“He doesn’t hate you he just doesn’t see you as someone elegant and mature”

“I’m elegant and mature, people are just jealous”

“Wait, jealous of you?! Really?”

“I have the charm that makes me likable and the woman next to me loves me because of that” He turns to her and gives her a sweet kiss by surprise causing her to giggle a bit.

“Don’t get too cocky”

“Can you blame me” The two were silent the moment he said that and after a while, the two broke out into laughter before calming themselves down.

“You remember when we were on the Ferris wheel when you said ‘No matter what happens I will always be with you to the end’”

“Yea”

“I was thinking about our conversation we had a while back and I was thinking if we can get a house together to live”

That made him flinch hard, “are you sure?” as he looked at her in shock.

“It been a long time and I just want to be with you. I know we don’t a lot of each other but I want to have a place to be home for us”

“I want to have a home with you but…”

“it’s going to be fine we can work something out and no matter what we will always be together”

“Even after all these years, your still give hope and assurance to everyone you can help, that’s the panther I love and know"

That was enough fire in her to give him a sweet kiss on the lips and while it was a bit rough Akira didn’t mind at all.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Well the one thing is what you represent to me”

“How’s that?”

“To the world you may be one person, but to one person you are the world”

He soon gets up and kneels down, opening a small black box with a ring inside. “will you marry me?”

Ann gasped in surprise as he was proposing to her. After a few seconds she finally had an answer.

“Yes, I do.” she said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss knowing this was the best day in her life. It lasted a while until they parted away and continued to look at the sky while in each other’s arms. It was starting to get cold as Akira noted that Ann was starting to shiver in his arms.

“You want to return home”

“Yea it’s getting cold”

“Alright my love lets go home”

Ann extends her arm as Akira takes her hand and helps her up, interwinds his hands with her bringing her closer as they both started to walk back to the metro station knowing it’s been a long day.

* * *

Throughout their walk, they remained in embrace laughing as they continued to walk towards Leblanc until arriving at the door and unlock it entering as they take of their jackets on the rack. Morgana comes down from the attic and stretches his back, “Hey Joker. So how did it go, you slip up or not?”

Annoyed by his comment she gives him a menacing glare. “sometimes you can be a bit pushy when it comes to your amusement”

“I’m just joking lady ann. Also, one thing, boss came back while you were gone and left something for you and Ann to enjoy”

Both looking over at the table, they see two plates each having a slice of vanilla cake with a cherry on top and two cups of coffee. They spot a note on the table which Akira goes to pick up and is surprised to see what it says.

_I decided to leave something small for you and Ann to celebrate. Something tells me you’re going to live a bright future together_

_Sojiro_

“How did-”

“Boss always surprises us doesn’t he”

They both turn to morgana, which creeped him out, “Hey don’t look at me, how was I to know, well I leave you two lovebirds to your own thing” with that he darts away up the attic leaving the two alone.

“Shall we”

“After you”

They both sit down and began to eat the cake as it was delicious. Akira made a mental note to himself to thank Sojiro tomorrow when he comes back to work.

“Today was special”

“It was, but when do you plan to telling everyone you proposed to me already?”

“Tomorrow but right now, I just want to spend some time alone with you”

“Alright but something tells me this adventure isn’t over yet”

“I would say the same”

She laughed at his statement and rested her head on his shoulder as she peacefully fell asleep with a smile knowing that her fiancée will be there to carry her to bed and make her feel safe as he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review/comment of what you guys think and what I can improve on. the quote before joker proposes, I found on everydaypower.com and want to give them credit along with Bill Wilson, the creator of the quote. That’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
